Did You Miss Me?
by OnyxRaven
Summary: Sesshmaru comes home to find his mate with another...Punishment follows...two-shot...lemon
1. Did you miss me?

A smile graced Sesshmaru's face as he stepped off the terminal and into his hometown's only airport. Ten hours after he had stepped onto his first plane in Sweden's International Airport he was home. He had been on airplanes far too long and his legs were still slightly numb as he made his way to the baggage claim area. He was euphoric to be home after his three month business trip. After months he had finally made a deal with the other company and had flone home early to surprise his mate. As he pictured her face he sighed. He waited with other passengers to claim his luggage. When the hundred-year-old track sprung to life he waited even more impatiently for his blue bag to show up. When it finally appeared he grabbed it and swiftly made his way to the front of the building to call a cab. The smell of smoke fermented the night air and he coughed in annoyance. If the liked the smell of smoke so much the humans should just burn wood, instead of endangering other peoples lives by smoking outside the main doors of a high traffic area.

After a thirty minute ride and a ten minute argument over money with his cab driver Sesshmaru was finally home. He pulled his key ring from his pocket and slid his key into the lock. With a quick twist of the wrist he had to door open and was stepping inside. He closed the door behind him, expecting to be greeted by his mate instead he heard her moans gliding down the hall way to his ears. His tired eyes swirled gold and red as anger burned a path through his blood. His mate's groans only increased in volume as he dropped his luggage and made his way to their room. He smelt her arousal and his eyes shifted to a deeper red as his beast demanded to be let out. To kill the one that dared to touch what was his. They both despised the though of another bringing theirs to her peak. She was theirs and no others. He found the door handle and twisted it.

Looking in he found his mate lying on her back with her perfect body completely exposed. His eyes ran down her body as want filled his blood. His priminal need begging to be fulfilled. One of her long fingered hands pinched her nipple pulling on it to stand at attention. Her other hand rubbed against he bundle of nerves hidden in the curles at the vertex of her legs. A single finger moved slowing up and down across the opening of her swollen nether lips. Using two fingers she opened her self baring her body to the world as she rubbed circles around her sex, tossing her head from side to side in pleasure.

She moved her finger faster and faster across the glistening folds of her pussy, moaning and thrashing even more before she pushed a single finger inside of her self. Sesshmaru found himself becoming aroused by the sight before him. Male pride filled his body as her heard his name fall form this erotic angles lip. She ran her thumb across her wet cilt as she pumped in and out of her pussy. His mate was still oblivious to his presence, too wrapped up in the act of pleasuring her self.

Moaning his name, she added another finger, pushing in and out of her shimmering folds as she arched her back. She hissed as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger tossing her head in passion. He watched as her orgasm came over her body and left her shakeing and quivering. His name fell from her lips many more times as the aftershocks of her orgasm wore off. She finally opened her sapphire eyes and looked to the ceiling. She rolled off the bed before she finally noticed him. she gasped as her eyes met his ruby ones and slowly a deep pink settled across her features.

"So you missed this Sesshmaru, did you?" he whispered huskily as he made his way over to her.

* * *

please tell me what you think...i might continue with how sesshmaru acts but only if i get enough reviews...please be kind as this is my first story with a lemon and possibly last if ya'll hate it..oh well flame as you wish


	2. What do you think?

Sesshmaru sauntered around his now very embarrassed mate, as he ran his fingers across her shoulders and back before pulling her hair to the side and kissing her neck. He continued his ministrations up her neck to bite the top of her ear. Repeating his question he licked down her cheek. To his surprise his mate turned to face him, running her hands up his shoulders and in to his hair, tugging it lightly. Reaching in-between them she ran her fingers across her cilt, wetting them with her juices.

"What do you think?" she replied running her soaked fingers across his lips as her own toang slipped out from her lips to slide up one of her fingers, lapping at her own juices. He grabbed her hand in his and slowly took each of her fingers into his mouth, seductively cleaning them of her juices. Her hand slipped down to his hips slowly and from there it slid seductively into his boxers. Her hand slid around his length rubbing gradually from tip to end as he licked her fingers. She set a slow pace teasing him with her movements.

Her fingers stilled as his breath rippled across the flesh of her bosom. She felt a tightening as her nipples rose, pert. Sesshmaru cupped one of her breasts as she began her slow pace again; Sesshmaru matched each of her movements with a light lick across her teat. She moved her hand up and down his length with increased speed, hissing in a breath as he rewarded her by licking faster across her nipple, and twisting it between his teeth. He switched, giving the other the same treatment. Cold air ran across her chest, and her nipple tightened almost painfully as wetness ran form her core down her thigh.

With a growl she took a fist full of his shirt in each a hand and ripped it off his body, before tossing it into the corner. She kissed him passionately as her hands ran down the path from his chest, across his chiseled abs and to his pants. Slipping her toang into his mouth she pushed his pants from his hips. She released his length from his boxers running her hands across his shoulders. Sesshmaru stepped out of his pants and grabbed his mate's ass to pull her up against him, while savagely kissing her.

He led his mate to their bed and laid her down upon the silky sheets. He spread her legs open and started his punishment. He nipped her thigh licking up and down her creamy skin. He splayed his hand across her hips and ran his toang across her cilt in the lightest of touches. Her hips bucked as she arched her back try to bring her opening closer to his mouth. She thrashed and bucked as his continued his torturous activities. He refused her whimpers as he opened her and licked across her swollen nub. The tightening with her started as her groans increased.

He gave in at last and slid a finger with in her tight, glistening folds, moving in and out of her quickly, before adding another finger. She groaned in pleasure as he licked her cilt in time with his thrust. She met his thrust with one of her own before her orgasm came over her body, causing her to shake and quiver in pleasure. Her mate's name slipping from her lips as he continued to thrust his fingers deep with in her. He slid up her body running his hands over her skin imparting his claim on her body. Sesshmaru kissed her passionately, pulling her body closer to him, whilst teasing her with his length. He ran it over her cilt causing her to moan, a sound vibrating from her throat, igniting a primeval need within him.

He stilled for a moment giving her just enough time to surprise him by flipping him onto his back, impaling herself on his engorged length. She rode him feverishly as if he would disappear if she stopped. As she rode him she pinched one of his nipples and laved the other with her mouth, causing both to rise at her heated touches and licks. The both felt the tightening within their groins, wanting release from the pain she was inflicting on them both.

She felt his length hit a spot deep within her and she slid down even faster trying to excite the same feeling. Her walls tightened around him as he spilt his seed deep within her body. She fell on top of him trembling from the pleasure that coursed within her veins. He dug his nose deep within the confines of her hair as he licked his mating mark on her neck exciting a moan from her tired form. As he took in her sent he found a faint change causing a smile to play across his face. His mate was pupped; he would have an heir.

"Your Pregnant, Mate" he whispered into her ear and watched as her head shot up her eyes meeting his full of excitement.


End file.
